In general, an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) for displaying an image by controlling a liquid crystal employs a spacer so as to uniformly maintain a gap between cells of the liquid crystal. When the spacer is not uniformly scattered in the liquid crystal or the cell gap is not uniform, the display quality is deteriorated.
Specifically, after manufacturing a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) substrate and a color filter substrate, a seal line is formed on the TFT substrate as a liquid crystal wall to seal the liquid crystal. The spacer is randomly scattered onto the TFT substrate having the seal line using a wet scattering method or a dry scattering method.
The wet scattering method includes processes such as mixing the spacer with an isopropyl alcohol, spraying the mixture on the TFT substrate and evaporating the isopropyl alcohol. When evaporating the isopropyl alcohol, the spacer is located on the TFT substrate.
The dry scattering method includes processes such as electrifying the spacer by means of rubbing and spraying the electrified spacer on the TFT substrate, thereby locating the spacer on the TFT substrate.
The wet scattering method and the dry scattering method each have demits and merits, the spacers should not be lumped between each other in both methods. When the spacers are not uniformly scattered, the gap between the cells cannot be maintained constantly.
When the cell gap is not uniformly maintained or the spacers are not scattered uniformly, the scattering processes have to be performed repeatedly until the spacers are uniformly scattered, thereby increasing a manufacturing hours, a losing expensive spacers and consuming excessive spacers due to the lumped spacers.